GoLd JoUrNeY: El tesoro de Lagash
by twin
Summary: Los caballeros dorados son vueltos a la vida después de la batalla con Hades, ahora tendrán que recolectar las partes de un tesoro por el mandato de Atena y de paso rescatar a los caballeros de Bronce que han desaparecido misteriosamente
1. PROLOGO

P R O L O G O  
  
Terminada la guerra de Hades, los caballeros sobrevivientes y Atena emprendieron el camino de regreso al santuario con el corazón triste. Después de tanto sufrimiento y catástrofes los dioses del Olimpo convocaron a una asamblea, en la cual Atena se levanto para a hablar a favor de sus guerreros.  
  
-Padre de los hombres y de los dioses-dijo dirigiéndose a Zeus-Tu sabes que mi legión de santos siempre se ha distinguido por ser de los más fieles y entregados al sacrificio por el bien de la humanidad, os ruego que se les conceda una segunda oportunidad, por favor... Zeus estaba disgustado con los dioses por los últimos conflictos ocurridos entre ellos, pero a pesar de ello no quiso decir que no a su hija favorita.  
  
Se convino entonces que Hermes, mensajero de los dioses descendiera al Hades, llevando la orden de Zeus al dios de los muertos, quien no se pudo negar a la petición del más grande de los Olímpicos.  
  
Fue así que todos los caballeros dorados volvieron a la vida para seguir protegiendo a su diosa y al Santuario. Al volver todos a la vida, Shion ocupó de nuevo el puesto de patriarca, Dohnko se retiro a China y el resto se dedicó a custodiar sus casas, la única diferencia era que ahora Kanon ayudaba a Saga con la casa de Géminis...  
  
Una noche en la cual Shion se encontraba leyendo las estrellas en el templo de StarHill , sintió el poderoso cosmos de Atena llamándole:  
  
-Shion, necesito una vez más del favor de mis valientes caballeros dorados.  
  
-Estoy a sus ordenes mi señora- respondió el patriarca, entonces Atena le dio a conocer la importante misión de la cual eran objeto sus deseos.  
  
Este fic lo estamos escribiendo entre mi hermana Serendipity y yo, esperamos que les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews. Por supuesto Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Cualquier queja sugerencia, halago o cosa parecida serán bien recibidas al mail: kory_polla@hotmail.com 


	2. CAPITULO I: LA LEYENDA DE LAGASH Reunan...

CAPITULO I: LA LEYENDA DE LAGASH  
(Reunanse caballeros; Un nuevo comienzo)  
  
A la mañana siguiente los caballeros dorados se reunieron en el Templo del Patriarca.  
  
-¿Para que nos habrá llamado el maestro?- se preguntó Aioros.  
  
-No lo se, pero yo estaba a la mitad de mi sueño reparador de belleza- se quejó Afrodita.  
  
-¡Por favor! Si con un simple sueño no se te quitará lo deforme- dijo Mascara Mortal.  
  
En ese momento Shion entró en la sala. -Señores, silencio por favor!!!.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que me tienes envidia- decía Afro a MM mientras le sacaba la lengua.  
  
-¿Yo? Ni quien quiera ser un cobarde y delicado como tu!- respondió el caballero de cáncer.  
  
-Señores!! Compórtense, el Patriarca tiene algo que decirnos- dijo Saga interrumpiendo la discusión.  
  
-Gracias Saga- Shion dio un suspiro de resignación y se dispuso a dar a conocer la razón por la cual los había citado: -Atena me ha encomendado una importante misión para que sea lo antes posible llevada a cabo por ustedes.  
  
-¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece a Atena que es tan importante?-preguntó Milo.  
  
-Su misión será buscar y recolectar cada una de las joyas que comprenden el tesoro del rey de Lagash: Eannatum.-respondió Shion.  
  
-¿El tesoro de Lagash?-preguntó intrigado Aioria; pero antes de que el patriarca pudiera responder Mu dijo:  
  
-El tesoro de Lagash fue creado en el pasado por el dios Ningirsa para proteger la región de Sumeria, que se encontraba entre el Tigris y el Eufrates, de las cruentas batallas de las que eran objeto los sumerios por el privilegiado territorio que poseían, es por eso que el tesoro le fue entregado al rey Eannatum, pero con el tiempo el Rey se vio corrompido por el poder y la gloria de ser invencible, es por eso que los sacerdotes del templo del mástil del país tomaron posesión del tesoro y se aseguraron de esparcir cada una de las joyas que lo componían por los lugares más recónditos del planeta...  
  
-Así es-agregó el maestro.-a An quedó en lo que corresponde al cielo, Enlil en la atmósfera, Enki en la tierra, el pequeño Enlil en las aguas dulces y Nin-hur-sag en las sombras, pero las tradiciones difieren. Los textos antiguos respecto al tesoro se fueron olvidando con el paso de los años y lo único que se tiene respecto a ello es parte del relato mítico que acaba de mencionar Mu, que no son más que alusiones muchas veces distorsionadas.  
  
-¿Entonces nuestra señora desea que busquemos el Tesoro de Lagash para proteger al Santuario de futuras guerras?-preguntó Shura.  
  
-Atena no dio razones, pero es lo más lógico- contestó Shion.  
  
-¿Y por qué nosotros?- preguntó MM.  
  
-Bueno...-dijo Shion con inseguridad.- Lo que pasa es que esta misión primeramente le fue encomendada a los caballeros de Bronce, pero misteriosamente dejamos de tener noticias de ellos hace una semana, así que además de encontrar el tesoro deberán encontrar a Seiya y compañía.  
  
En eso Kamus preguntó:- Disculpen, no es por ser pesimista pero, ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos las piezas si la única pista que tenemos son fragmentos distorsionados de un relato mítico que ha pasado al olvido?  
  
El gran maestro sacó una pequeña caja de oro adornada de múltiples figuras acadianas que entrega a Aioros. El caballero de sagitario lo mira intrigado, para asombro del resto del grupo. Entonces Aioros abre la caja y del interior saca una antigua tablilla.  
  
-¿Señor....?-preguntó sin entender la importancia de esta.  
  
El gran Patriarca al ver su desconcierto aclaro: - La 1ra. Tabla del relato es un tratado de astrología que por medio del emplazamiento de las estrellas de una descripción de la zona en la cual fue confinada la primera de las joyas; junto a ella encontrarán la 2da. Tabla que será la llave para la siguiente y así sucesivamente.  
  
Entonces Aioros lee la inscripción de la tabla: -"Antes y después de los grandes reinos, una montaña se yergue sobre sus cabezas, en ella se elevan riquezas invisibles a los ojos del poder".  
  
En eso Milo se quejó: -¡Ayyy! Detesto las metáforas!!!- mientras rascaba su cabeza desesperadamente.  
  
Shaka se acercó al caballero de scorpio diciendo: -Calma Milo, déjaselo a los expertos.- mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.  
  
-¡¡Ciego!!- gritó Saga.  
  
-¿Oye que te pasa?- se quejó Shaka. -Yo así no e llevo contigo- agregó.  
  
-Tranquilos señores- intervino Shura, tratando de calmar las cosas.  
  
-No- respondió Saga.- La ciudad frente al país de los ciegos.!!. El mito dice antes y después de dos grandes reinos: Grecia y Sumeria. Byzas un antiguo griego llegó a la actual ubicación de Estambul por mandato del oráculo de Delfos y observó que en la orilla de enfrente residía una tribu asiática que no había apreciado las riquezas del otro lado, sobre todo su puerto natural. Entonces Byzas pensó que se trataba de ciegos y empezó a edificar una nueva ciudad en el lado europeo a la que llamó Bizancio.- aclaró el caballero de géminis.  
  
-Muy bien Saga!!- Lo felicito Aldebaran mientras aplaudía.  
  
-Bien muchachos, entonces no hay más que hablar, es mejor que se apresuren y suerte- los despidió Shion.  
  
-Turquía aquí vamos!!!- gritó Milo mientras mostraba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada. Cualquier queja sugerencia, halago o cosa parecida serán bien recibidas al mail: kory_polla@hotmail.com 


End file.
